Los años que pasan
by Valeria Penhallow
Summary: One-shot KAKAIRU para el cumpleaños de nuestro querido sensei. "Feliz cumpleaños", te dice, y tú piensas, "feliz, feliz de verdad".


\- Fanfic participante en el concurso de la comunidad kakairukaka de facebook por el cumpleaños de Umino Iruka, que tiene lugar el 26 de este mes.

.

\- Palabras: 4342 (lo siento mucho, debería haber sido de 4000, pero me emocioné xD. Lo he recortado varias veces, y este es el mínimo que puedo ofrecer sin destrozar la historia, lo siento).

.

 **Espero que os guste, y que no os dé vergüenza dejar vuestras opiniones y comentarios; ¡serán mejor que bien recibidos!**

.

.

 **LOS AÑOS QUE PASAN**

.

.

Iruka tiene amigos; pocos, pero buenos. Tiene a Naruto, que, aunque haya crecido, sigue siendo ese atontado y risueño pequeñajo para él. Tiene a sus estudiantes, que le respetan y le escuchan, y a sus compañeros de trabajo, que le tienen en muy alta estima. Iruka tiene una familia grande, alegre y ruidosa. No es una familia de sangre, por supuesto, pero no por ello es menos increíble. Sin embargo, Iruka ansía tener algo que un hijo, unos amigos, unos estudiantes y unos compañeros de trabajo no pueden ser. Iruka anhela tener a alguien con el que acurrucarse en el sofá los días lluviosos, alguien con el que observar los fuegos artificiales en Año nuevo, alguien con el que compartir un beso cada noche y cada mañana, alguien que le cediera su calor en las noches frías, alguien que le prestara su hombro cuando la vida fuese demasiado dura, alguien que le abrazara con fuerza cuando el día hubiera sido demasiado largo, alguien que le mirara con pasión, le hablara con amor y le tratara con respeto, alguien con el que compartir risas tras una acalorada sesión de intimidad bajo sábanas revueltas… Iruka anhelaba un compañero de vida. Pero a sus 28 años y con toda una lista de fracasos amorosos a sus espaldas, ese es un deseo que se antoja más bien difícil.

Acéptalo, Iruka, te estás haciendo mayor y, por muchas veces que Anko se queje sobre tu homosexualidad o Asuma se sonroje cada vez que Kurenai le obligue a mirarte de arriba a abajo para que te diga honestamente si te encuentra atractivo incluso a pesar de ser un heterosexual declarado y demostrado o Kotetsu te hable sobre algún compañero suyo de trabajo porque sabe que eres genial y ese es un chico estupendo y está seguro de que el encuentro merecerá la pena o Naruto y el equipo Konohamaru te tiendan una trampa para juntarte con padres o tutores solteros porque, _francamente, alguien tan genial como Iruka-sensei no debería estar solo. ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No se entiende! ¡No es justo!_ o mil cosas más.

Por muchas veces que todo eso suceda, tú, Iruka, sabes mejor que nadie que hay personas destinadas a no encontrar el amor, que hay personas que pasan el resto de sus días leyendo novelas en esa cafetería escondida por el barrio viejo de la ciudad los sábados por la tarde mientras las hojas teñidas de cálidos anaranjados inundan las calles de alfombras otoñales, o paseando a solas por la playa los domingos por la mañana porque en invierno el mar parece más profundo. Tú sabes, Iruka, que por muy bueno que seas, por mucho que lo desees, a pesar de todo lo que te esfuerces… Simplemente tú eres ese personaje de la historia que ve a todos los demás cumplir sus metas; que ofrece consejo, sonrisas o abrazos cuando sabes que lo necesitan o se lo merecen; el típico personaje que acaba viviendo un amor doloroso, sino imposible, que, por supuesto, pasa desapercibido y que, al final, cuando todo se termina, observa desde la multitud la felicidad de los demás con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Eres ese personaje que le cuenta a las generaciones futuras lo que hicieron aquellos que estuvieron antes que ellos. Tú, Iruka, eres el eterno secundario, incluso en tu propia vida.

Así que cuando Naruto te dice que hace tres días por fin reunió el valor suficiente para pedirle a Hinata que se casara con él, que ella aceptó con lágrimas en los ojos y que no te lo dijo antes porque pasaron el fin de semana en la cama, haciendo cosas de tontos enamorados, planeando el emocionante evento como dos niños desenvolviendo regalos la mañana de Navidad y que le encantaría que tú fueras su padrino porque, al fin y al cabo, eres su hermano mayor, tú tan solo eres capaz de mirarle con los ojos como platos. Consideras un honor que Naruto esté tan orgulloso de ti y te quiera tanto como para querer que asistas a la ceremonia como aquél que le acompañe en ese paso tan importante de su vida. Te alegras por él de corazón, le abrazas y lloras de felicidad porque ese niño se lo merece todo.

No es hasta horas después que te das cuenta de qué día han decidido llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Veintiséis de mayo, el día de tu cumpleaños… Ni siquiera te molesta que lo hayan olvidado. De hecho, lo comprendes, porque tú mismo nunca has sido bueno recordando fechas importantes y siempre han sido tus amigos los que terminan organizando algo para celebrarlo. Pero, de un tiempo a esta parte, la vida del adulto trabajador se ha vuelto más dura, así que todos andan más agobiados de lo habitual y nadie se ha molestado en colapsarte el teléfono con fotos de restaurantes o karaokes… De todos modos, seamos realistas, si uno mismo no se acuerda de su propio cumpleaños, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo los demás? Es estúpido. De hecho, puede que sea incluso hipócrita. Así que finalmente decides que la mejor forma de pasar tu cumpleaños será celebrando la boda de Naruto, el niño que decidiste criar por tu cuenta y riesgo cuando te marchaste de aquél infernal orfanato, llevándotelo contigo y prometiéndole la vida que un niño tan pequeño y dulce como él se merecía.

Cuando te das cuenta, los meses han pasado y ya falta una semana para la boda. Naruto, la pandilla y tú llegáis a Hokkaido, donde se encuentra situada la casa familiar de la antigua y respetada familia Hyuga. El templo de Hokkaido será perfecto para la ceremonia, y la casa es lo suficientemente grande como para hospedar a la mayoría de los huéspedes. Lo cierto es que, para haber tenido tan poco tiempo, Naruto y Hinata han sabido organizarse muy bien, logrando lo que, hasta el momento, te parece una boda que promete ser preciosa.

Te despiertas lentamente. Estiras el brazo y revisas la hora en tu teléfono. Son las siete de la mañana, seguramente todos siguen dormidos, pero te conoces, y sabes que no vas a poder volver a dormir. Así que, aunque no es invierno, sí que es domingo, así que, riéndote de tu propia estupidez, decides darte una ducha e ir a pasear por esa preciosa playa que viste mientras entrabáis a la ciudad.

Tres cuartos de hora después, te encuentras a ti mismo de pie frente a la orilla del mar, escuchando el relajante sonido de las olas romper contra la costa y el graznido de las gaviotas levantándose para volar, sintiendo la fría brisa de la mañana chocar contra tus mejillas y meciendo con cariño las gruesas y largas hebras castañas que has decidido mantener libre de cualquier atadura tras el baño, aspirando el olor a sal, observando el horizonte abrirse con naranjas y violáceos... Estás tan relajado que te fundes con el paisaje, sin ser consciente de sentir nada más. Por un momento, es como si ni siquiera estuvieras allí. Y entonces, algo enorme que no deja de ladrar te tira al suelo.

― ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?― te pregunta una voz preocupada. Alguien logra apartar al enorme y emocionado perro negro de encima de ti. Intentas levantarte, pero la cabeza te da vueltas. Por suerte, ese desconocido te ayuda a incorporarte. Una vez sentado en la arena y tras esperar unos segundos a que el mundo deje dar vueltas, abres los ojos todavía un poco confundido. Arrodillado frente a ti, observándote con rostro preocupado, uno de los hombres más guapos que has visto jamás.

―Siento que Bull te haya tumbado de esa manera –te dice. Y tú, intrigado, miras alrededor. El perro que te ha tumbado está sentado junto a su amo, con la cabeza gacha. Hay otros perros, ¿siete, quizás? Bull lloriquea y, al momento, la manada entera está junto a él, acariciándole todos con el hocico. Tú, que ya te has recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, sonríes enternecido. Alargas la mano y rascas la cabeza de ese enorme perro. El animal va cediendo hasta que tus dedos rascan detrás de la oreja y, al final, solo queda un enorme puré de perro feliz derretido.

―No te preocupes, no ha sido para tanto. Estoy seguro de que Bull solo quería jugar, ¿verdad, Bull?― le dices al can, que a estas alturas ya ha decidido que tus caricias son lo suficiente buenas como para mover la pata trasera como muestra de gusto.

El extraño te mira sorprendido al principio, divertido después. Se levanta y te tiende la mano. Tú la coges y al segundo estás otra vez en pie. El extraño de pelo plateado se disculpa de nuevo y, como compensación, te invita a un café. Tú aceptas porque… ¿qué? ¿A caso tienes algo mejor que hacer que aceptar la amable invitación de un apuesto extraño que se siente culpable porque uno de sus adorables ocho perros ha decidido que eres un buen compañero de juegos en el momento en el que te ha visto?

Al cabo de una hora Kakashi te tiene totalmente embelesado. El hombre es un maravilloso espécimen, de esos que mezclan sonrisas de medio lado, humor inteligente y picante y una extraña manía por sacarte sonrojos y sonrisas que, aunque tú intentes evitar mostrar mordiéndote los labios, termina por sacarte. Aprendes de él que su familia ha estado ligada a la Hyuga desde hace generaciones, pues ambos clanes ayudaron a la fundación de Hokkaido y que Hinata le invitó a la boda porque le considera como su tío. Al final, decidís, el mundo es un pañuelo, porque Kakashi fue a la universidad con Asuma y es el jefe de Genma, un antiguo compañero de instituto de Iruka. Parece mentira que no os hayáis conocido antes, teniendo en cuenta la de veces que el grupo entero se reúne o los tantos eventos y reuniones por los que Kakashi visita constantemente Tokyo. Te despides bajo la promesa de encontrarte de nuevo con él en la cena de presentación que tendrá lugar esta noche en la mansión Hyuga. Te das la vuelta y no ves la expresión de su rostro. Porque tú puedes haber quedado embelesado, pero Kakashi ha quedado maravillado con tu honestidad y tu naturalidad, con tus dulces sonrisas y tus encantadores sonrojos, con esos preciosos ojos tuyos y con esa forma tuya de ser, tan tranquila pero curiosa, esas respuestas rápidas y hábiles, esa ironía divertida. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Kakashi se va por su lado, realmente esperando que esta noche llegue.

La cena ha sido magnífica. La mayoría de la gente se ha ido ya y otros, como tú y Kakashi, habéis decidido quedaros para ayudar a recoger. Cuando termináis es casi media noche. Los chicos están jugando en el salón a alguna tontería con naipes que cada dos por tres provoca sonoras carcajadas que terminan convirtiéndose en murmullos en cuanto recuerdan quién es el dueño de la casa y el genio que se carga. Kakashi y tú descansáis sentados en el porche de estilo tradicional japonés. Un par de cervezas bien frías descansan entre vosotros mientras miráis las luciérnagas revolotear sobre el pequeño estanque del jardín.

No decís nada, simplemente estáis allí, disfrutando del ambiente y de la compañía. Kakashi alcanza su bebida y toma un trago. Tú, por el rabillo del ojo, sigues con la mirada la forma en la que la nuez de Adam se zarandea, mostrando el movimiento de los músculos al permitir el paso del líquido a través de la garganta. Quizás sea por el alcohol, pero no puedes evitar sonrojarte mientras un escalofrío recorre tu espalda. Ese es definitivamente un bonito cuello, pálido y fuerte, piel suave que se extiende hasta la coyuntura de los robustos hombros.

Kakashi te mira y, de pronto, te sientes como un gatito frente a un enorme puma. La cena ha sido muy agradable, todo el mundo hablando y poniéndose al día, riendo y bebiendo quizás un poco más de la cuenta, y Kakashi y tú no habéis dejado de hablar aprovechando que estabais sentados el uno frente al otro, poniéndoos al corriente de las andanzas juveniles del otro gracias a vuestros amigos en común. Y para cuando te has dado cuenta ya no podías despegar la mirada de él y él de ti tampoco, y, de no haber sido por Genma, estás seguro de que os hubierais quedado así mucho más rato de lo que dos personas que se acababan de conocer deberían. Y ahora, Kakashi se encuentra mirándote de esa forma… como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre ti, y tú sientes que tu corazón está a punto de salírsete por la boca porque no puedes dejar de pensar que por favor, por favor, _por favor_ sí.

Sin embargo, algo pasa en el salón que, al momento, Naruto y Kiba salen corriendo con naipes pegados en la frente, saltando por encima de vosotros y huyendo a través del enorme patio. Detrás de ellos salen Sasuke y Neji, totalmente rojos y muy poco divertidos, aunque lo cierto es que Asuma y el resto parecen estar riéndose muy a gusto ahí tirados en el suelo. Kakashi y tú os miráis, el momento totalmente arruinado, pero la situación es tan absurda que simplemente os unís a las carcajadas. Cuando Hiashi aparece en la sala con una espada laser y amenazando con mataros a todos si seguís haciendo tanto ruido, la situación tan solo empeora. Incluso Hinata termina riendo, totalmente sorprendida de que su padre _―¡su padre!―_ esté lo suficiente bebido como para amenazar a alguien con la espada laser de Hanabi –su hermana va a avergonzarse tanto, pero _tanto_ , cuando descubra que _su padre_ sabe de su fanatismo por la Guerra de las galaxias…

Al día siguiente todo es caos y estrés. Mañana será la tan esperada boda y la casa se ha convertido en lo que Asuma ha nombrado ya varias veces como "locura pastel para hadas diabéticas". Al cabo de una hora estás sobre una escalera, ayudando a colgar lámparas de papel en la pared exterior del porche, pues por la noche, la juventud planea bailar hasta desfallecer en ese precioso jardín.

―Parece que lo llevas bien― te dice una voz a los pies de la escalera. Kakashi te mira divertido, seguramente por ese pedazo de papel que llevas sin poder despegarte de la mejilla media hora, y tú le devuelves la sonrisa, pero entonces sus ojos se mueven apenas un poco hacia abajo y su sonrisa se tuerce, y no es hasta ese momento que eres consciente de qué vista das desde allí arriba de tu respingón trasero, como dice Genma cada vez que quiere molestarte. Te sonrojas furiosamente y, sin querer, pierdes el equilibro y terminas cayendo de la escalera. El golpe podría haber sido muy feo, pero por suerte Kakashi te atrapa en sus brazos. Cuando abres los ojos, vuestros rostros están tan cerca que tu sonrojo se triplica por encima de sus niveles habituales, pero esa expresión de alivio a pesar de la espalda agarrotada y los hombros tensos te impide apartarte.

Kakashi entonces te dirige una mirada extraña, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo muy importante, y tú sientes cómo su corazón empieza a latir tan desbocadamente como el tuyo, porque con tu mano, aferrada a su suéter, puedes sentir la forma en la que vibra su pecho con cada frenético latido. Agachas la mirada, avergonzado, pero Kakashi te acerca más a su cuerpo, abrazándote contra su pecho y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco de tu cuello, y tú sientes como respira contra tu piel, aspirando el aroma a sudor.

―Mierda, Iruka…― suspira contra la tierna piel con voz ronca, y es como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba en tu cerebro, porque tus neuronas han decidido hacer huelga de controladores aéreos y todo pensamiento se estrella contra un muro blanco de incomprensión. Tus brazos cobran vida y envuelven su cuello.

A lo lejos, Asuma y Kurenai os miran sonrientes y deciden que Ino y Sakura quizás necesiten ayuda con las flores.

Al cabo de un rato, Kakashi deja que tus piernas se deslicen de entre sus brazos y te mantengas tú mismo en pie, pero el abrazo se mantiene. Os separáis lentamente, con los brazos todavía colgando el uno del otro, mirándoos a los ojos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, os sonreís avergonzados, pero divertidos y, entre bromas, volvéis al trabajo, pero ambos sabéis que algo ha _cambiado_.

El día pasa rápidamente y ya vuelve a ser de noche. Acabáis de cenar y estáis todos rendidos. Kakashi menciona que necesita irse, que los perros han estado todo el día solos y aunque el jardín de su casa es grande, los perros se merecen salir al menos una vez al día y sentirse libres. Todos os despedís y él se va. Al cabo de media hora, Naruto se da cuenta de que se ha dejado la chaqueta y Genma, avispado como siempre ha sido, te mira de soslayo.

―Iruka, ¿podrías llevárselo tú? Nosotros mientras terminaremos de recoger― te dice el castaño. Es raro que Genma no se burle de ti, cuando es más que obvio que se ha percatado de cómo os miráis Kakashi y tú, pero tú lo sabes que Genma no es ni la mitad de estúpido o cabrón de lo que pretende hacer creer, así que tú te limitas a morderte los labios cuando esa sonrisa avergonzada intenta salir. Genma te guiña un ojo y, después de coger uno de los farolillos de papel que han sobrado, sales corriendo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Con un poco de suerte lo encontrarás en la playa.

En cuanto pisas la arena, escuchas algunos ladridos. Subes la mano para alumbrar con el farolillo desde arriba y ves varias siluetas recortadas sobre la oscuridad jugando y corriendo alrededor de otra más alta. La luz llama la atención de los presentes. Gritas su nombre mientras caminas hacia él y, en apenas segundos, estás rodeado de ocho perros que se agolpan frente a ti, esperando caricias. Tú te ríes por esos ojos grandes y expectantes y les contentas, pero te faltan brazos y al cabo de un rato los animales se desesperan por conseguir tu atención y te acaban tirando al suelo. Kakashi, que ha visto todo mientras se acercaba con paso tranquilo y esa postura despreocupada suya, por fin te alcanza. Te mira desde arriba con una sonrisa divertida, alumbrada con calidez por la luz que emite el farolillo de papel, que te roba el aliento y tú solo atinas a sonreírle mordiéndote los labios, avergonzado.

Kakashi lanza una pelotita de goma y los perros, completamente emocionados, salen corriendo. Entonces el peliplateado aprovecha para sentarse junto a ti, frente al mar, con la leve luz que emite el pequeño farol.

―Te dejaste la chaqueta…― le dices al rato, percatándote de que nunca has explicado que haces allí.

―Lo sé― responde Kakashi y tú tardas apenas un segundo en entender esas palabras. Te giras a mirarle sin estar muy seguro de haber entendido bien, pero la forma en la que esos ojos reflejan los tuyos con semejante profundidad deja tu mente en blanco. Kakashi sonríe de lado cuando ve el sonrojo escalar por tu rostro y tú, a pesar de todo, no te sientes acobardado, solo estúpidamente contento, así que sonríes, aunque ese aspecto tímido que siempre te acompaña termina saliendo y muerdes tus labios esperando que esa sonrisa no haya demostrado lo mucho que deseas que sea cierto lo que podría estar expresando Kakashi con esas palabras. No eres consciente de lo que causas en el otro cada vez que haces eso y, antes de darte cuenta, Kakashi se ha inclinado sobre ti y ha posado sus labios sobre los tuyos en apenas un roce.

No reaccionas, solo te quedas… ahí. No entiendes que acaba de pasar, solo sabes que Kakashi está ahí, irradiando tanto calor que crees que te vas a derretir. Cuando tus pensamientos vuelven a tener sentido, fijas tus ojos con los del peliplateado, que te mira apenas a unos milímetros de distancia.

―Cada vez que haces eso me vuelves loco…― te susurra y tú sientes que tu pecho está a punto de explotar. Sonríes tímidamente, mirándole a través de las pestañas, y no te das cuenta, de verdad que no, porque es uno de esos tics que tienes desde hace años, así que vuelves a morderte los labios en señal de tímida felicidad. Y Kakashi ya no puede más porque eres una maldita visión, con la coleta medio deshecha, sonrojado, bajo el oscuro manto de la noche y con el mar de fondo, con esa sonrisa –oh, por Dios, esa sonrisa… Es demasiado y Kakashi es humano y tú estás ahí y él siente que si no vuelve a besarte será el hombre más estúpido que haya conocido jamás.

Este beso es distinto al anterior. La ternura y la lentitud predominan. Él pasea sus dedos por tu cabello y se deshace del coletero para poder enterrar la mano en la cabellera castaña. Sus dedos acunan tu cabeza, acariciando levemente la tierna piel de detrás de las orejas y tú suspiras, derritiéndote por él. No lo puedes evitar, levantas tus manos y con una enmarcas su mejilla mientras que con la otra te agarras de su hombro, manteniendo el equilibrio a la par que acercándolo todo lo que puedes a ti. Él se inclina más, buscando el contacto y tu mano pasa del hombro al lateral del cuello en una dulce caricia por la que Kakashi prácticamente ronronea. El peliplateado mordisquea tu labio inferior, pidiendo permiso gentilmente, y tú no puedes negarte, estas demasiado borracho de emociones como para hacerlo. Abres tus labios y su lengua, curiosa, recorre cada recoveco de tu boca. Pronto su lengua se encuentra con la tuya y entonces empieza una sensual danza. Caliente, dulce, lento, húmedo, pasional… La ternura inicial permanece, pero la pasión de pronto es tanta que Kakashi debe detenerse si no quiere terminar haciéndote el amor ahí mismo, aunque a ti no te importaría, de verdad que no.

Vuestros labios se separan pero, a cambio, os abrazáis, disfrutando del calor y de la compañía. Cuando tres horas más tarde vuelves a la mansión Hyuga con el pelo revuelto y con la cazadora de Kakashi puesta y te encuentras con Asuma y Genma fumando en el jardín y ellos te sonríen pícaros, tú les devuelves una de esas sonrisas tan grandes que tus ojos se achinan. Estás demasiado contento como para sentirte avergonzado. Una vez en la soledad de la habitación de invitados, te fijas en el reflejo que devuelve el espejo y, al verte en esa chaqueta varias tallas más grande de lo que sueles llevar, no puedes evitar el impulso de olisquear las solapas, deleitándote con el olor a jabón y tabaco mentolado que desprende.

La boda acaba siendo uno de los días más emotivos en tu vida. Kakashi te saluda con un leve beso en los labios que ambos sabéis no es suficiente, pero con el que os conformáis por el momento. Kakashi te toma de la mano a pesar de las miradas sorprendidas y las sonrisas mal disimuladas y sabes que difícilmente vas a separarte de él en un futuro cercano. Antes de subir al altar, Naruto e abraza a ti como el niño que, en el fondo, sigue siendo. Tú te imitas a sonreírle y a devolverle el gesto, asegurándole que va a ser un marido increíble, pues no esperas menos del niño que tú mismo has criado. Es en el banquete donde te sorprenden todos. Se supone que es el padrino el que debe dar el discurso, pero, en cambio, es Naruto el que se levanta. Y cuando empieza a hablar sobre el padre que nunca tuvo y el hermano que los cielos le enviaron a cambio, cuando las luces se atenúan un poco y los más allegados a ti empiezan a decorar uno de los pisos de la tarta nupcial con 29 pequeñas velas sabes que ya es muy tarde para disimular tus lágrimas. Kakashi no dice nada, simplemente te toma fuertemente de la mano por debajo de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos y acariciando tu muñeca con su pulgar.

Es cuando la pista ya está llena de parejas bailando que Kakashi se inclina sobre ti y te susurra al oído si quieres bailar con él y tú dices que sí porque… ¿qué, acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer que bailar con ese hombre?

Nadie os dice nada, es como si todos los que os conocen hubieran sabido siempre lo que iba a pasar en cuanto os conocierais, como si no les sorprendiera veros bailar juntos en la boda de Naruto. Kakashi aprovecha la canción lenta que acaban de poner para pegarse a ti, y tú le sonríes, esta vez tan apabullado por la emoción que no te muerdes los labios y Kakashi, aunque eche de menos la acción, decide que esa sonrisa también te queda bien.

―No tengo ningún regalo… pero espero que te valga conmigo por el momento, así que feliz cumpleaños, Iruka.

Y es entonces cuando tu propia historia empieza, pero lo que no sabes es que también empieza la de Kakashi; que, del mismo modo que él es tú principio, tú eres el suyo. Y los días acurrucados en el sofá, enredados bajo las sábanas y los paseos por la playa desde ese día olerán a tabaco mentolado, a sal y a perro. Y cuando un año más tarde vuelves a casa tarde y te encuentras a Kakashi con unos simples boxers negros puestos esperándote detrás de la puerta y te dice _Cama. Ahora._ porque el muy idiota acaba de llegar de hacer negocios en el extranjero y no ha tenido tiempo de comprarte nada y se cree de verdad que venderte su cuerpo es bueno para vuestra relación, tú solo te ríes y le besas. _Feliz cumpleaños_ , te dice, y tú piensas, _feliz, feliz de verdad_.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
